Irving, Texas
|image_caption = Clockwise from top left: Urban Towers at Las Colinas, Texas Stadium, Irving Convention Center at Las Colinas, Downtown Las Colinas Skyline, The Mustangs at Las Colinas |image_flag = |image_seal = |image_map = Dallas County Texas Incorporated Areas Irving highighted.svg |image_skyline = Irving Montage.jpg |mapsize = 250x200px |map_caption = Location of Irving in Dallas County, Texas |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Texas |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Dallas |government_type = Council-Manager |leader_title = City Council |leader_name = Mayor Beth Van Duyne Michael E. Gallaway Roy Santoscoy Dennis Webb Lewis Patrick Rose Cannaday Rick Stopfer Gerald Farris Joe Philipp |leader_title1 = City Manager |leader_name1 = Tommy Gonzalez |area_land_km2 = 174.1 |area_land_sq_mi = 67.9 |area_water_km2 = 1.1 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.4 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_metro = 6805275 (Dallas-Fort Worth) |population_total = 216,290 |population_density_km2 = 1,233.8 |population_density_sq_mi = 3,194.8 |timezone = CST |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 175.3 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_total_sq_mi = 67.7 |latd = 32 |latm = 48 |lats = 42 |latNS = N |longd = 96 |longm = 57 |longs = 3 |longEW = W |coordinates_type = region:US-TX_type:city(196084) |coordinates_display = inline,title |elevation_m = 147 |elevation_ft = 482 |established_title = Incorporated (city) |established_date = April 14, 1914 |established_title2 = |established_date2 = |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 75000-75099 |area_code = 972, 817, 469, 214, |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 48-37000 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1338507 |website = cityofirving.org |footnotes = }} Irving (pronounced 'ur-ving') is a city located in the U.S. state of Texas within Dallas County. According to the 2010 U.S. Census, the city population was 216,290 making it the thirteenth most populous city in Texas. Irving is part of the Dallas–Plano–Irving metropolitan division of the Dallas–Fort Worth–Arlington metropolitan area, designated by the U.S. Census Bureau and colloquially referred to as the Dallas/Fort Worth Metroplex. Irving includes the Las Colinas community, one of the first master-planned developments in the United States and once the largest mixed-use development in the Southwest with a land area of more than . Las Colinas is home to the Mustangs at Las Colinas, which is the largest equestrian sculpture in the world, as well as many fortune 500 companies, such as Exxon Mobil. In January 2011 the city completed the Irving Convention Center at Las Colinas and plans to develop the area into a mixed-use complex including a special entertainment district. Part of Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport, which serves the cities of Dallas and Fort Worth, is inside the city limits of Irving. History Irving was founded in 1903 by J.O. "Otto" Schulze and Otis Brown. It is believed that literary author Washington Irving was a favorite of Netta Barcus Brown, and consequently the name of the town site, Irving, was chosen. Irving originally began in 1889 as an area called Gorbit, and in 1894 the name changed to Kit. Irving was incorporated April 14, 1914, with Otis Brown as the first mayor. By the late nineteenth century the Irving area was the site of churches, two cotton gins, a blacksmith shop and a general store. The Irving district public school system dates back to the 1909 establishment of Kit and Lively schools. Population growth was slow and sometimes halting, with only 357 residents in 1925, but a significant increase began in the 1930s. By the early 1960s the city had a population of approximately 45,000. A number of manufacturing plants operated in Irving, along with transportation, retail and financial businesses. The University of Dallas in Irving opened in 1956, and Texas Stadium was completed in 1971 as the home field of the Dallas Cowboys. Delta Air Lines Flight 191 crashed in Irving on August 2, 1985. Irving's population reached 155,037 in 1990 and the 2010 Census counted 216,290 residents. Former Irving City Council member Mayor Herbert Gears was elected to a three-year term in June, 2005 and re-elected in May, 2008 defeating Roland Jeter and Rigo Reza. Joseph Rice recorded the history of Irving in his 1989 book, Irving: A Texas Odyssey (Northridge, California: Windsor Publications ISBN 978-0-89781-300-6). Rice explored Irving's past and culture in his treatment of the city. Geography Irving is located at (32.847128, -96.966255). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (0.65%) is water. Climate *On average, the warmest month is July. *The highest recorded temperature was in 1980. *The average coolest month is January. *The lowest recorded temperature was in 1989. *May is the average wettest month. Irving is considered to be part of the humid subtropical region. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 191,615 people, 76,241 households, and 46,202 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,850.2 people per square mile (1,100.4/km²). There were 80,293 housing units at an average density of 1,194.3 per square mile (461.1/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 64.2% White, Hispanic or Latino of any race were 31.2% of the population, 10.2% African American, 0.7% Native American, 8.24% Asian, 0.13% Pacific Islander, 13.4% from other races, and 3.20% from two or more races. Non-Hispanic Whites were 30.8% of the population, down from 88.9% in 1980. There were 76,241 households out of which 31.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.1% were married couples living together, 11.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 39.4% were non-families. 31.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 3.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 3.19. In the city the population was spread out with 25.2% under the age of 18, 11.9% from 18 to 24, 39.4% from 25 to 44, 17.4% from 45 to 64, and 6.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females there were 104.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 102.9 males. The median income for a household in the city was $44,956, and the median income for a family was $50,172. Males had a median income of $35,852 versus $30,420 for females. The per capita income for the city was $23,419. About 8.0% of families and 10.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.2% of those under age 18 and 6.3% of those age 65 or over. Government and infrastructure Local government Prior to the November 2008 elections, Irving banned the sale of alcoholic beverages in stores, making it the largest in population dry suburb in North Texas. In 2004 the pro-alcohol measure failed with 63% of voters opposing the measure. In 2006, 52% voted against the measure. On the third attempt, with heavy monetary backing by retailers, voters narrowly voted in favor of the measure in 2008.Formby, Brandon. "Irving goes wet - narrowly." The Dallas Morning News. Wednesday November 5, 2008. Retrieved on November 28, 2008. People in favor of changing Irving's liquor laws saw the interest in the 2008 United States Presidential Election as a catalyst for changing the laws in their favor.Kesmodel, David. "Irving, Texas, Alcohol Ban Faces Nov. 4 Challenge." The Wall Street Journal. November 2, 2008. Retrieved on November 28, 2008. In 2009 Irving had a city council that was entirely at-large. While Irving has a large population of racial minorities, the entire city council and the mayor's office, was entirely non-Hispanic White. Manny Benavidez, a resident of Irving, filed a lawsuit against the city in federal court in November 2007, saying that the voting system was not in compliance with the 1965 Voting Rights Act. On July 15, 2009, a federal judge ruled that Irving is required to create a new electoral system so that racial minority representatives may be voted into office.Mann, Dave. "White Man’s Burden." Texas Observer. August 21, 2009. Retrieved on August 25, 2009. In 2010 elections, which included one at-large seat and two district-seats, three new council members were elected, replacing two incumbents and adding a newly created seat. Among the three new council members were two minority council members."http://online.wsj.com/article/SB10001424052748704250104575238392761660272.html." "http://irvingblog.dallasnews.com/archives/2010/05/live-blog-election-updates-on.html." According to the city’s most recent Comprehensive Annual Financial Report, the city’s various funds had $344.9 million in Revenues, $301.4 million in expenditures, $1,222 million in total assets, $490 million in total liabilities, and $339.9 million in cash and investments.City of Irving CAFR Retrieved 2009-07-20 The structure of the management and coordination of city services is:City of Irving Retrieved 2009-07-20 County government The Parkland Health & Hospital System (Dallas County Hospital District) operates the Irving Health Center."Clinic Sites and Services:" Parkland Health & Hospital System. Retrieved on October 25, 2012. Federal representation The United States Postal Service operates post offices in Irving. The Irving Main Post Office is located at 2701 West Irving Boulevard."Post Office Location - IRVING MAIN OFFICE." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on May 6, 2009. Other post offices in the city include Downtown Irving,"Post Office Location - DOWNTOWN IRVING." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on May 6, 2009. Carl Range,"Post Office Location - CARL RANGE." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on May 6, 2009. Central Irving,"Post Office Location - CENTRAL IRVING." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on May 6, 2009. Las Colinas,"Post Office Location - LAS COLINAS." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on May 6, 2009. and Valley Ranch."Post Office Location - VALLEY RANCH." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on November 26, 2009. Economy According to the City's 2011 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of Irving Comprehensive Annual Financial Report for the Fiscal Year Ending September 30, 2011 the top employers in the city are: Several large businesses have headquarters in Irving, including Archon Group, Chuck E. Cheese's, Commercial Metals, ExxonMobil,"Contact us - business headquarters." ExxonMobil. Retrieved on January 26, 2009. Gruma, , H.D. Vest, Old HB, Kimberly-Clark,City of Irving Comprehensive Annual Financial Report for the Fiscal Year Ending September 30, 2008 Retrieved 2009-07-20 La Quinta Inns and Suites,"Fact Sheet." La Quinta Inns & Suites. Retrieved on March 24, 2010. Michaels Stores, Omni Hotels,"We'd Love to Hear From You." Omni Hotels. Retrieved on February 9, 2009. Southern Star Concrete, Inc., , Stellar, a global contact center provider, Xero Hour, Zale Corporation, Fluor Corporation, NCH Corporation, , Schnee-Morehead Inc , and LXI Enterprise Storage. . Freedom Airlines, a regional airline and Mesa Air Group subsidiary, is headquartered in Irving."Certlist.htm." United States Department of Transportation. Retrieved on August 11, 2009. An Online Trading Academy office and center operates in Irving. The city is also home to the national headquarters of the Boy Scouts of America."Terms and Conditions." Boy Scouts of America. Retrieved on November 26, 2009. Subsidiaries of foreign companies The headquarters of Nokia America and NEC Corporation of America are located in Irving. The American headquarters of BlackBerry is located in Irving. Perhaps as a result of the Nokia-Irving connection, Irving is twinned with Nokia's headquarters city, Espoo in Finland. Education Primary and secondary schools Public schools Most of Irving is served by the Irving Independent School District (IISD). Other portions are served by the Carrollton-Farmers Branch Independent School District (CFBISD), and Coppell Independent School District (CISD)."City & State Links." City of Irving. The major high schools serving the Irving area are: *Irving High School (IISD) *MacArthur High School (IISD) *Nimitz High School (IISD) *Jack E. Singley Academy (IISD) formerly The Academy of Irving ISD *Ranchview High School (CFBISD) *Coppell High School (CISD). In 2001, 1,000 of CFBISD's 25,000 students resided in the City of Irving.Morales, Katherine. "Residents working to retain superintendent of C-FB ISD Parents want board to counter Houston district's offer." The Dallas Morning News. Sunday December 30, 2001. Second Irving 3V. Retrieved on November 28, 2011. Uplift Education, a charter school operator, has its administrative offices in Irving."Home." Uplift Education. Retrieved on September 6, 2011. "Uplift Education, 606 E. Royal Lane, Irving TX 75039 214.276.0352" Uplift has several charter school campuses in Irving, including Infinity Preparatory (K-1, 6),"Infinity Preparatory." Uplift Education. Retrieved on September 6, 2011. "1401 S. MacArthur Blvd. Irving, TX 75060" and North Hills Preparatory (K-12)."North Hills Preparatory." Uplift Education. Retrieved on September 6, 2011. "606 E. Royal Lane Irving, TX 75039" The Quest School, a K-9 Honors Academy school, is in Irving."Contact Us." Quest School. Retrieved on September 6, 2011. "Address: 1404 West Walnut Hill Lane Irving, Texas 75038" Winfree Academy Charter School is also located in Irving. Private schools Irving is home to Cistercian Preparatory School, a university-preparatory school for boys, grades 5 through 12. Irving is also home to The Highlands School, a university-preparatory school for pre-kindergarten through 12th grade. Two Catholic Pre-K through 8th grade schools, St. Luke's and Holy Family of Nazareth, are also located in Irving. Irving also is home to the Islamic School of Irving (ISI)(Pre-K to 12) Colleges and universities The city is the site of the University of Dallas and North Lake College, a campus of the Dallas County Community College District. Both University of Phoenix and DeVry University have a campus in Irving, as well. Sports Irving was the home of Texas Stadium, the former home stadium of the Dallas Cowboys. The stadium was demolished on April 11, 2010. Irving Independent School District (IISD) high schools play football and other sports at Irving Schools Stadium. Irving sponsors a citywide high-school age ice hockey team, the Irving Wolfpack of the D/FW Junior Varsity GOLD league. Also, in the spring, the Four Seasons Resort in Las Colinas hosts the HP Byron Nelson Championship, an annual PGA Tour event. Irving is the home of two Football Bowl Subdivision conferences: the Big 12 Conference and Conference USA. The only professional sports team which is currently located in Irving is the Texas Wild of the Mylan World Team Tennis sports league. The Wild play out of a 2,000-seat tennis-specific venue located at the Four Seasons Resort and Club Dallas at Las Colinas. Transportation Irving is traversed by numerous highways. The Airport Freeway, SH 183, runs east-west in the center of the city, while LBJ Freeway or I-635 crosses the northern edge of the city in the same direction. John Carpenter Freeway, SH 114, and the President George Bush Turnpike create an X running northwest-to-southeast and southwest-to-northeast respectively. The Las Colinas area is centered near the intersection of 114 and the Bush turnpike. Irving is one of 13 member-cities of the Dallas region's transit agency, Dallas Area Rapid Transit (DART). Currently, Irving is served by numerous bus routes and has two stops along the Trinity Railway Express route. In addition, DART is constructing the through Irving and Las Colinas to DFW Airport. This will connect northern Irving with Dallas through rail in addition to existing bus routes. The Las Colinas Urban Center is served by the Las Colinas APT System, a people mover connecting businesses and entertainment areas. Notable people *Paul Hill, Director of Mission Operations, NASAhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Hill_(flight_director) *Larry D. Alexander, Artist/WriterFort Worth Star-Telegram - Archives - "Irving artist gives his presidential portrait to Clintons" - Mon. Aug. 21,1995 - page 10A - Terry Lee Jones *Frank Beard, drummer for musical group ZZ TopZZ Top has deep Dallas roots, Dallas Morning News, July 28, 2008 *Jim Beaver, actor/writerhttp://www.filmreference.com/film/31/Jim-Beaver.html *Peter MacNicol, actorhttp://www.mahalo.com/Peter_MacNicol *Lee Harvey Oswald, assassin of U.S. President John F. KennedyHill, Gladwyn. "Evidence Against Oswald Described as Conclusive; Dallas Police Describe the Evidence Against Oswald as Enough to 'Clinch' the Case OFFICIAL EXPECTS NEW INFORMATION But Prosecutor Is Confident of Data for a Conviction-- Suspect Still Questioned Reports Photographs Had Rifle in Garage Wants to Talk Questioning Resumed." The New York Times. Sunday November 24, 1963. Retrieved on February 13, 2009. *James Dickens, politicianhttp://www.cityofirving.org/news-articles/03-16-07.html *Brian Bosworth, professional football playerhttp://www.brian-bosworth.biographyinfo.org/ *Kerry Wood, professional baseball playerhttp://www.baseball-almanac.com/players/player.php?p=woodke02 *Akin Ayodele, professional football playerhttp://www.akinayodele.net/biography.php *Tyson Thompson, professional football player *Demarcus Faggins, professional football playerhttp://www.houstontexans.com/team/player.asp?player_id=27 *Michael Huff, professional football playerhttp://www.irvingisd.net/nimitzsports/facilities/ *Gentleman Chris Adams, English-born pro wrestlerhttp://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=5879536''J.R.'s Latest Q&A, http://www.jrsbarbq.com/, August 29, 2008 *Jeremy Wariner, 400m Olympic sprinterhttp://trackfield.teamusa.org/athlete/athlete/302 *David Garza, musicianEl Paso Music Scene, June 28, 2005, http://www.elpasomusicscene.com/interviews/david-garza.html *Les Lancaster, Professional baseball *Gwyn Shea, former Texas secretary of state (2002–2003) and a member of the Texas House of Representatives (1983–1993) *Rex Tillerson, CEO Exxon Mobil References External links *City of Irving *Irving Convention & Visitors Center * * *Historic Images from the Irving Archives, hosted by the Portal to Texas History *Irving Archives Digital Collections *[http://www.dallasnews.com/communities/irving Headlines about Irving from The Dallas Morning News] Category:Dallas–Fort Worth metroplex Category:Cities in Texas Category:Cities in Dallas County, Texas Category:Irving, Texas Category:Settlements established in 1903 Category:Washington Irving Category:1903 establishments in Texas